Don't leave me
by Emily Meminger
Summary: Himmel street is caught in a bombing, who will survive? Another alternate ending story. "Don't you leave me. You Saumensch, wake up!" My vision was blurred from tears. "Bitte." Please. "Wake up Buch Dieb. I don't want to be alone..."
1. Awakening of the bombing

**Thought you would like to see how Rudy made it, so here is my take on it. If someone else has written something similar, I'm not trying to copy okay? Enjoy.**

_**EDITED 12th Feb, 2015.  
Read the bottom note for info on the changes.**_

Death's POV

I watched Rudy lie in his bed while I waited for the last few minutes to pass before the bombs hit. It would be the poor souls living on Himmel Strasse that would have their turn to visit me – after all, I do meet everyone once.

I'm not usually nice, it's just not me. Honestly what happened tonight, I wouldn't call me being nice. It was being amiable, agreeable and affable – and that's only the A's.

Watching him, he slipped out of the bed he was sharing with Bettina. He couldn't sleep – he was thinking of Liesel. He had something to tell her.

He snuck out of the house and took a long stare at her house. He looked up at her window, but then back down when a light caught his eye. There was a light coming from the small window of the basement. He lay on the ground and crawled over to look through the cold fogged window. He saw Liesel and chuckled. "She's fallen asleep reading again." He said to himself.

He lightly tapped on the window and Liesel sat up in shock. She slowly turned scared and felt her heart settle when she saw Rudy. She stood from the large Paint can she was sat on, and walked to the window. "You scared the Hölle out of me!"

"Can I come in?" He asked. "Ja, just be quiet." She replied. "I thought Rosa was a heavy sleeper." "Ja, but if she gets up she'll murder you." Rudy laughed back. Liesel turned and headed up the basement stairs to let Rudy in.

"Miss me Saumensch?" He said as he walked in. "Shh! What did I tell you?" She yell-whispered. "Sorry." He said.

"Come on." She led him down to the basement.

"It's freezing in here." He complained.

"It's better than being outside." She retorted. They sat on the ground on top of blankets to relieve the refrigeration of the cold floor, leaning against the wall.

They stared at each other, when Liesel looked down holding back a smile when she came back to reality. She didn't want to admit it, but lately she knew she loved him. It became easy for Liesel herself to tell, as she found it harder to give Rudy a good comeback, and was lacking the feeling to leave him one like she used to.

Rudy smiled back, and they sat there in some silence, when Liesel said, "And you came here because?"

"I'm here to take you to school, what do you think Saumensch?" He smirked.

"Very funny Rudy."

"I couldn't sleep," He murmured. "I keep thinking about my papa." The street was still waiting on his return, alive and safe.

Liesel didn't reply, but instead stood up to relieve her aching legs from their position.

"What's this?" Rudy asked snatching her book.

"Give that back Saukerl!" Trying to reach for it back, but couldn't quite as Rudy was pulling away.

"Why can't I read it?" Rudy asked.

"Because it's not finished." Rudy stuck his tongue at her.

"Just the first chapter then." He pleaded.

"Fine." She gave in; and handed the book over.

He wrapped a blanket around him and Liesel rested her head on his lap, lying down. "Go on, say it." A voice said in his head. Rudy began to read to himself and Liesel shut her eyes to keep the light out, concentrating on his breathing. She was waiting for him to say something, and she decided that she knew Rudy was going to proceed reading past chapter one.

I saw Rudy flip the page at the end of chapter two, proceeding to chapter 3 – Liesel was asleep by now. He stopped on the second page to close the book and shifted slightly to lie down. He felt sickened by the misfortune Liesel had in her childhood, losing her family. He wanted to ask her where they were, but she didn't know either. Together they lay on the cold concrete, sleeping.

Right now anything could happen... Perhaps it become morning and Rosa catch them sleeping together. But instead, it was a bombing – it was a miss read on a map – no sirens that night.

When Rudy woke, his body ached. He was in a line of dead bodies and he tasted salt water on his tongue when he saw Kurt and Bettina either side of him. Next to Bettina was his mother. "We have a survivor!" I heard someone shout. His head shot up hoping it was Liesel. No, they were calling Rudy. A LSE man helped him to his feet; he didn't even bother visiting his siblings. It was a glance at his mother and a whisper "Goodbye." He looked up, as if to me and said. "Oh Gott, Bitte let her be alive –I, never got to tell her."

**Rudy's POV**

My heart ached as I called for Liesel. "I'm sorry, there's no one else." The man said to me. The words shot me like an arrow – leaving me with no feeling in my legs and the urge to throw up. I started walking to find her, looking at all the rubble trying to make things out. I found the remains of her house and looked to see if I could find her. "Get away mein junge, it's too dangerous." A LSE man walked to me and said. "We've already checked this place, taken away the bodies."

"Where are they?" I demanded more than questioned.

The man began making his way down the hill of rubble, so I followed him. I saw Hans and Rosa Hubermann and checked for Liesel. She was further down the street to them, being carried away. I spotted her and ran – Please be alive!

**12/2/15 (2/12/15 for all you Americans)  
Newly updated! I've extended Liesel and Rudy's conversation and shown when the POV's change.**


	2. Miss me Saumensch?

**A little story, to go as a prequel for Another Chapter to the Rest of our lives.**

I awoke in the wreckage of Himmel Straße (Strasse-Street), and my breath caught in my mouth. After my parents it was Liesel I saw. An LSE man was carrying her from her house of number thirty-three.

I ran to her. "I'll take her." I demanded to the man. He looked at me, but I was too busy looking at her. He continued a few steps and laid her on a stretcher that had an old torn Swastika folded up for her to rest her head on. She's still alive.

I dropped to my knees in front of her and cried. She had thieved books, apples too and now my heart. "Liesel..." I could hardly breathe knowing she was gone. "Don't you leave me too. You Saumensch, wake up!" My vision was blurred from tears. "Bitte." Please.

"You can't die now, not here! You're going to grow up"- a pause to breathe. "And you're going to have babies."- Another for a sob "And you're going to be my wife. We are going to get out of here and start new, I promise you. All I need is for you to wake up." I broke down then, leaned over her chest, holding her hand. I prayed for her to wake up, but she already look lifeless and her breathing had slowed dramatically.

"Wake up Buch Dieb. I don't want to be alone..." I stopped sobbing, but the tears were still flowing. "I didn't get my kiss."  
I sat up and leaned over for that kiss I've been longing for. It won't be the same, but I took my chance to steel one. It tasted like saltwater and it was dry. My heart ached, but now in a new way. I sat up after I felt her eyelashes against my face.

I heard a croaky voice that said. "Saukerl." My stomach fluttered and my heart raced. "Ich liebe dich, du Dieb." She spoke once again. It hurt but this time I picked her up like she was my bride and twirled her around, resting her back on her feet. I held her tight in a hug, laughing. "I won't let you go."

"Do you love me back, you never said?" Liesel looked up at me with her dangerous brown eyes. "Of course I do Dummkopf; I was waiting for you to wake up." We hugged for a while in peace, ignoring the pain that ached in our arms and most in our chest. Liesel's weight was heavy on me, so I held her to stop her falling.

"Where's Mama und Papa?" I let go of Liesel, to let her stumble over to find them for a last goodbye. I stayed by the remains of Liesel's house, right by mine. I wanted to find her books and chase them down the river. If I find them, that would buy me another kiss.

I bent down searching through the rubble, that's when I spotted a red dusty cover of a book through the spaces between the debris and rubble. I heard Liesel behind me, her face was streaked with dry tears. She ran to me and dropped down next to me. She buried her face in my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Hey Saumensch, I found a book." I said while using my other hand to push away bricks. Liesel looked up and took the book from my hand titled 'Mein Kampf'  
"Can you find anymore?" She asked. I started digging through the rubble again, not finding anything. "Let me know if you see an engagement ring." I said. "Why?" Liesel asked. "So I can give it to you." I saw Liesel look down to hide her blush. She began to cry again, she tried hiding that too.

"Umm, it was just a joke!" Was the first reply I could make. I didn't mean to hurt her. I tried wiping her tears away but she instead wrapped her arms around me and said. "I'm happy Rudy." I sat in shock and just hugged her in return.

**Did you cry during this? I nearly did, but I did taste the saltwater on my tongue.**

**BITTE REVIEW! I love it when you do.  
Danke Schon, Emily**


	3. Rudy's promise

**Rudy's POV**

"Liesel, can I read some more of your book?" Rudy asked as we sat in the garden of the Bürgermeister's house. "Ja, I know you went past chapter one!" She replied. "How?" "Cause, but don't read chapter five yet, I'm not ready for you to read it." "Ja, Madam."

Rudy took out a pencil he'd brought out side with him and wrote on the last two pages of the book:

_For Liesel Meminger,_

_Someone with a beautiful name, that no one could forget.  
Just like her face. Too beautiful to forget.  
I love that face, I love your face Liesel._

_Ich liebe dich, because you make me happy.  
The night of that bombing, I woke in the morning and said goodbye to my mother, took a glance at my siblings and went to find you.  
I would never forgive myself if you were gone._

_I say we get out of here and make a new start,  
but I can't do it without you, Saumensch._

_We'll have a house as nice as the Bürgermeister's,  
We'll have our own apple tree to thieve from,  
Und our own basement to make a snowman._

_You can be an author and I'll be Jesse Owens,  
Und we'll stay together and die together of old age,  
with children to look after our grandchildren._

_Ich liebe dich, Liesel Steiner._

_From Rudy Steiner_

"What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm writing you a promise." He grinned as Liesel took hold of the book, and I stared at her face. "Oomph." Rudy grunted as Liesel wrapped her arms tight around Rudy. "Do you really mean it?" "I did say it was a promise didn't I?" He said. "Where would we go – When?" "I don't know where, but we're going have to ace our English. When? When this war ends, it can't me much longer now."


	4. Max Returns

**Thank you all for the follows and favourites! Be sure to give this story a review!**

It was a mid-to-late morning in October, when the sky was a quiet murky blue, in 1945. There in a small shop not far from their lost memories, where Rudy and Liesel stood in the back of the shop, sorting which suits belonged to which order, while Alex Steiner stood at the front desk laying out fabric to begin a new suit.

The bell of the shop rang as the door opened, and stepped in a man with swampy eyes, a clean-shaven face and hair feathers. He looked a tad nervous under his masked face that had hidden him being a Jew over the last few years. Nervous maybe because he was never sure who lived, but he'd heard rumours from the day he stepped out of the shadows.

He approached the counter. "Is there someone here by the name of Liesel Meminger?"

"Yes, she's in the back," said Alex. He was hopeful, but he wanted to be sure. "May I ask who's calling her?"

Liesel stood in the back listening in to the whole thing. Her heart was jumping at the sound of his voice and her ears twitched at the sound of her name.

Rudy had stepped out after hearing the man ask for a Liesel Meminger, firstly to see who it was and secondly, ready there to protect Liesel if the man couldn't be trusted.

Liesel stepped out, eyes twinkling of hope. She stepped out the doorway smiling, "Max." She breathed running to his arms.

He took her in his arms and I saw his smile reach his eyes drawing lines on his face. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, making Rudy's heart swell of jealousy. "Who is he?" He thought to himself. It made him want to cry but he didn't want to look stupid and turn away running.

Liesel was crying into his chest as Max rocked her crying his own tears into her caramel hair.

It hurt Rudy too much; he stormed out the shop running to the Amper River like a child. He collapsed on the bank of the river, leaning over staring back at his reflection. The water was quiet and still, moving quietly as his salty tears dripped into the water. He remembers Max now, from Liesel's stories. He felt sick at thought of Liesel being gone as he always had from his nightmares. "Of course she wants Max, he's handsome, and he's stronger." The thoughts ran threw his mind, making it hard for him to breathe through his sobs.

"Rudy?" It was Liesel.

He looked up, his eyes red of fury and defeat. He stared back at the river on his hands and knees, feeling too much pain to look at her.

She walked over and sat next to him, reaching her hand out to him before he flinched away. "Rudy," She didn't force anything, as she was too scared she'd upset him again.

"You love him." He said.

"Not like that."

"Why not? He's good looking, he's stronger. I'm weak, you're better off with him!" His words hurt her as well as himself.

"Rudy, nein! If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have known you'd come here! Max is just another friend I can talk to. I trust you and I love you! I love you for who you are you bloody Saukerl!" She cried.

Rudy continued to cry, only this time for hurting Liesel like that.

"I'm sorry." She said standing.

He quickly stood and spun her around before she could leave.

"_I'm_ sorry." He said staring into her watery brown eyes, placing his hands on her waist.

She replied by giving him his first _true _kiss from her. He was shocked but accepted it hugging her closer to him.

"Is that Rudy?" Max asked Alex from the trees.

"She told you about him?"

"Ja, he really does have lemon coloured hair!" He smiled at the description.

Alex smiled back and looked back over at his son.

"Papa, mind your own business!" He yelled after he pulled away from her. Liesel turned then spotting Alex and Max.

"You don't need your brother anymore?" Max called to Liesel.

"Nein!" She called back, walking back arm in arm with Rudy.

"When's the wedding?" Max whispered in Rudy's ear making him blush. "Ow!" He cried after Liesel slapped him in the back of the head.

"Am I invited to?" Alex asked grinning at the joke.

"Papa!" Rudy blushed.

"You can call me Papa now Liesel." He snickered.

"We're brother-in-laws now Rudy." Max said.

**I know it isn't the best ending. I have got to stop writing these at 2 in the morning!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Jealousy

**This chapter is short, because I wasn't planning on adding more. I will add more on request and take in all your ideas!**

**This idea is from my friend Jessica, sorry it's short!**

Hands in his pockets, Max was walking freely in the streets of Molching, smiling at everyone he passed glad that he was accepted to be free and live like the rest of Germany. Around the corner he spotted Rudy, who was sat on a bench alone with his thoughts; hands clasped staring at the ground.

"Hey." He said to Rudy.

He looked up at Max, not with a disgusted look, but just not bothered. He looked back down and ignored Max, staring back at the pavement enough to memorize every crack and mark.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Rudy had been ignoring him for weeks, jealous of seeing him around Liesel. Rudy just nodded his head not taking his eyes off the ground watching grains of dirt blow in the warm breeze.

He folded his jacket around him tighter before sitting next to him, hiding his hands back in his pockets.

"I get that you like Liesel, let's just say I'm her brother; okay?" He faced him.

Rudy raised his head. "What are you talking about?"

Max smiled. "No stubborn person likes admitting things, so you don't have to. All I'm saying is I treat her as my younger sister. I don't love her they way you do, I'm only here to give you a concussion if you hurt her."

Rudy laughed at that last bit. "You know when I was hiding in her basement," He began. "She'd come and tell me stories. She'd tell me her story, she'd read a novel, she'd make up her own. And I'll be honest; I heard a lot of you in them."

"Me?" Rudy asked.

"Ja, boy with the hair the colour of lemons. I asked her if this Rudy character was real, and she would blush. Then Hans told me you liked her and I knew you were real." Rudy hid his face from blushing. "She came home once and I asked her 'How's Rudy?' she said 'I don't know, Rudy's a pain in the neck."

"Am I?" Rudy chuckled.

"I don't know you well enough." He commented. Max turned on the bench lifting his legs up, his arms around his bent legs. "So how'd you meet Liesel?" He shifted closer to Rudy.

"Shut up!" Rudy felt uncomfortable in embarrassment.

"If you're embarrassed now, just you wait. I'm great at teasing; you could call me the teaser. Wait nein, that's a rubbish name, don't call me the teaser."

Now that Rudy saw more of Max, he forgot all about the times Liesel would stop to hug him at the end of the day.

"A lady came and dropped her off with the Hubermann's when I saw her for the first time. I stopped in the middle of a game, staring at her." He laughed before continuing. "Rosa called me an arschloch and I went back to my game of fußball. I spoke to her when I went around to her house the next morning, lying to say that my mother asked me to take her to school. I took her to school and kept following her."

"Aww that's so niedlich!" Max replied cheekily.

"Hör auf!" Rudy cried smacking him.

"Ow, you've been hanging around Liesel for too long!" He joked. "You're doing it again." Max said noticing Rudy scratching the backs of his fingers.

"Doing what?" He frowned.

"You want to steal something."

"How'd you know?" Rudy asked.

"Liesel told me you scratch your fingers when you want to steal something."

Rudy looked down at his fingers noticing for the first time. "When did I do that?"

"I don't know, but now I know that it's true!" He laughed. "We could steal..." He started, waiting for an idea from Rudy.

"Nein, I'm not stealing today." Rudy interrupted.

"But you want to." Max said confused.

"Tomorrow, I've got things to do right now." Rudy said concentrating on what he had on his mind.

"Like stealing?" Max said clasping his hands for warmth.

"Nein." He replied simply.

"Is it something to do with Liesel?" Max started bugging again.

"Ja, now walk away!"

"What is on your mind?" He leaned closer to him again.

"I want to take her to dinner but have no money." He said disappointed in himself.

"So you want to steal money?" Max asked.

"Ja, but I'm not doing it!" Rudy complained.

"You could just make dinner."

"I can't cook."

"Have you tried?"

"Nein."

"Then try, if you screw up, just make sure Liesel's in the room when it happens and she'll think it's really cute that you went through the trouble and laugh at you for screwing up." Max smiled at the advice.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"I read it in a book."

"Okay. So I need to screw up on attempting dinner, and she'll love me for it?" He asked.

"Ja." Max chuckled. 

"What are you doing?" Liesel panicked, rushing in to the smell of burnt food.

"I tried to make you dinner." Rudy said from the sink of burnt vegetables, looking over at a snickering Max hiding in the doorway.

Liesel hugged him, "That's nice of you," She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't cook again, your Papa warned me about that."

Then Max burst with laughter, blowing his cover.

"What _else _did you do?" Liesel asked turning to Max.

"Nothing, I'm laughing at Rudy. OW! You hit me!" Max screamed.

"I don't trust you!" She smiled.

"Rudy did you want me to fold your underwear and put it in your draw?"

"Papa!" Rudy went red in the face.

**Hope you liked, please send your requests and review! I don't know where to go with this story since I didn't plan on continuing.**

**Danke! :)**


	6. Gone

**Liesel's POV**

"Hallo?" I said leaning in the door frame, showing my maturity, arms folded. It'd been five months since the loss of a street named after heaven, and three months since Alex had returned to his son and girlfriend.

"Could I speak to Herr Steiner?" The man said pocketing his glasses.

I felt worried and confused, but I hid it and said, "Wait here." I stepped back into the house after he gave me a smile, and went into the sitting room where Alex was having a private conversation with Rudy.

I crept to the sitting room not wanting to interrupt. My lips parted in chance to speak before Alex noticed me in the door. "Just remember it's your choice if- Yes Liesel?"

"There's a soldier at the door for you." I said. I felt like I was the bearer of bad news, and I was shaking on the inside.

"Alright, I'll continue later Rudy." He left the room, when I sat next to Rudy on the sofa. He took his hand in mine and frowned about what a soldier was doing at the door with a request. The country is at war, you wait everyday for any sort of good news.

We sat in silence, our eyes tracing the room until mine met with his.

"Rudy..." Alex said from the door when he'd returned.

"Did you want me to leave?" I asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." He said sitting across from Rudy.

I let go of Rudy's hand realising that whole time I'd been squeezing it, and got up to leave. I sat at the bottom of the stairs, elbows on my knees, staring at the ground. _Thoughts ran through my mind like yours are right now when I leave you hanging here_-

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Haha, cliff-hanger! I'm not even gonna tell you when I'm updating :) **

**Tell me what you think, send your pleas and I'll update the more you pester me :)**


	7. News

**Sorry it's a little late but I've been busy this holiday with Weddings, Disney Infinity, you get it. Okay so as promised, here you go.**

**Death's POV**

He found me in the bedroom when she looked up. She saw his face streaked with tears and it hurt to think what was wrong. She stood quickly but took my time to approach him.

"What happened?" She said through the pain of her aching throat.

"I'm being sent out to fight." That first sentenced brought the pain into her heart where it began to swell and spread. "They want me to fight in Dunkirk." He took the last few steps between us and embraced me letting his tears soak in her hair. "Oh Liesel, I can't do it!"

She was crying to, and she was finding difficulty standing.

"Rudy you can't. I nearly lost you to that bombing, don't leave me again!"

It was those words that reminded me of my duty. I collect souls of the living, and it made me think whether it was a good time to welcome Rudy to my world of heaven, or to let him suffer and return to his home in the comfort of Liesel.

"I have no choice Liesel! I don't want to do it but still I have to. I'm so sorry."

She hid my face and for Rudy's sake, and tried to stay strong. She was holding her breath to reduce the sobs and quickly wiped her flowing tears away. She pulled away from him and didn't dare look into his face again.

"I love you." He said and that brought my face back up to his.

"I- ." She couldn't find the words so instead she leaned in for a kiss which followed her apologies that she never had the strength to say.

It's amazing how it's always Liesel that makes me see things a different way. As you'll soon know, I notice things by their colour. I've begun noticing the variety of feelings people have when they think of me and when they are walking down my foot path at the time I've welcomed them into my arms.

At the train station, the platform was filled with rows of Swastikas. No one liked train stations. It was a place of bad news, saying goodbye to your loved ones as they left nearing to my doorstep, or to find the news that someone had entered my door.

I caught the scene of Rudy and Liesel hugging outside the train with the suitcases still in his hands as she wrapped her arms around him. He turned and walked across to the train, and didn't even say goodbye. It wasn't his time to say goodbye yet.

"Rudy," came Liesel's voice on his last step into the train. He looked back over to her with a sad look, rather than his nonchalant smile. "Come home." She said. He forced a smile and nodded after Liesel realised how funny he looked in hats.

"Bye Saumensch." And he left without turning back.

**And it's also short, so I'll update a little earlier to make up for it :)**

**NOTE: Future chapters might be late some days because I'm writing a 200 page book for school and I'm running out of time, so I'm a little stressed about it. Please bear with me over the next few weeks. **

**I also am an actor so I might be away and not have time to write.**


	8. Rudy's POV

**Here's part 3, nice and early (or at least it was when I wrote this)**

**Rudy's POV**

It was unusual to not have Liesel around, as she was the only one I had left. The train was filled with chatter and occasional coughs of the men around me.

Myself fighting against the thoughts of Liesel gave me a headache from the strong smell of smoke coming from both the train, and the puffs from chests as men breathed on their cigar.

Outside, it wasn't snowing for a change. The streets were lit up by the sun fighting its way through the trees, giving a yellow tone in the world around me. The trees gave the grass I nice shadow, that showed off its many green stages of growth. It was growing back mildly after it was frosted off by the cold winter snow.

Like before the death of Himmel, I didn't want to die. That still remains in my prayers. I want to grow up before I die. It hurt most to think that this train might just be leading to my death, and Liesel will be alone once again. I hated the image of Liesel alone, and it was all because of death.

I remembered how much Liesel hated trains. And it was all because of death.

"Isn't that right –eh Rudy?" The man beside me said with a nudge.

"Hm? Oh yeah." I replied after being taken out of my thoughts.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Is it a girl?"

"It might be." I said rather than lying. I still felt embarrassed even after expressing my feelings to her.

He kept quiet. "I know how you feel mate; I want to get home too."

"Alright lads! Unpack and get some shut eye, we start basic training in the Morgan!" Our leader shouted.

I turned around, leaning into my bed and groaned. My body was aching from the position I was forced in on the train and I already wanted to leave. I just wanted to go home and steal a kiss from Liesel. I wanted to crawl through the window of the Bürgermeister's house with that Saumensch and listen to her voice as she read from her _borrowed _book.

The lights went out before I buried my face in my pillow, and pretended to drift off to sleep. When I was sure everyone was asleep, I let my body shake, but I held back the sounds of my sobs to not wake the other men. I'll be done for if the others see my cry for home, even though secretly they want to go home too.

**This one is extremely short, because there is another part to this chapter. It's the same, but just in Liesel's POV.**


	9. Liesel's POV 'Leaving'

**I owe it to you all, thank you for reading; I thought you'd all be sick of me by now. There will be one more chapter on the weekend as a little treat for you all as a thank you from me ;D **

**Gone Part 3 (Liesel's POV)**

I watched the train take off, and it made me mad. It was a train my brother never stepped off of, and a train the Nazis took away my parents. Death always comes into my mind at the familiar features of the steam train. I was hoping this train would deal me different like the pointless luck my papa had. I wanted Rudy home, I _needed _him back.

I turned around and bowed my head down to my folded arms, dashing away from the platform.

"Liesel." Alex said coming closer to me.

He tried embracing me but I pulled away. "Come on, let's go home." He convinced. He wrapped his arm around me and we walked the rest of the way home.

"Liesel?" Alex was trying to talk to me.

I stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

I left the house without a word, nor did a word leave Alex. I headed for the lake where I and Rudy had once bid our "Hate Hitler's!" and past the bridge along the way.

I sat alone on the dock, head in my lap. I sat up to look up at the sky, as if it were a written message. My eyes were red from the strain of tears I was holding back. I found it useless crying at this point, as I'd done it enough. All I'm doing is hoping a worrying. I could at least save the tears on occasion of another passing. As much as I'd wished, I didn't see myself getting lucky.

I looked back down when I saw something glinting in the sun. I examined it to find two pfennig, just enough to post a letter. I pulled my book out from my satchel and tore out an empty page. It was a back page, so it was clear of words. Then a pencil came out, where the words started to write itself on the crisp page.

_Dear Rudy,_

_I don't know when this will reach you, but it must soon because I need you to know, I want you to come home. I love you and I need you back. I'm saying the same words now as we screamed out on the lake, but you know I mustn't write them._

_Come home Rudy, come home!_

I left the letter in an envelope addressed to him, in a post box.

I returned home like nothing happened; that Rudy had never left, and he was just out the room.

"_Rudy come home, don't leave me." _

The words repeated in my head through the day and evening. I went to a cold bed, and awoke from a nightmare, waiting for Rudy to climb from his bed beside mine to comfort me. But he never came.

I looked over to his empty bed, and cried myself to sleep.

This war is draining my life away, person by person.

**One more chapter will arrive soon as I've just promised :) Thank you all for sticking with me, especially since I'm still improving. I'll have a new story being posted on FictionPress soon, so I'll tell you more about it later. Theevilsquiddancer knows what I'm talking about ;)**

**Side note: If you want me to continue, "For Max who taught me to dream" You'll need to give me requests, because I got nothing. **

**PLEASE SEND YOUR REQUESTS, I LOVE WRITING FOR YOU ALL!**


	10. Separation

**Thank you all for your reviews! Please send your requests (Keep it T) and I'll use it somehow :)**

**Death's POV**

Watching Rudy and Liesel I found both offended and delighted to hear their thoughts of me. I will say that Rudy's time will come soon enough, but seems now's the wrong time. Maybe tomorrow will do me, or I could collect Liesel first. You'll know when the time comes.

Rudy's days in his new location had been dreadful for him. It was a place with strong sense of me, a place I'm very familiar with. I've taken great care for the old men who have passed on their time to me, and now that a huge number of them have gone, I can work on the younger souls. It's not my fault they're conscripting children as young as thirteen. At least it makes me feel less guilty to take the slightly older boys of sixteen, like Rudy.

Rudy was becoming more accustomed to not having Liesel around, but that didn't mean she was forgotten. It hurt him too much to worry about her, so he learned to move his thoughts around her. He was eager to come back home with her, as the only reason he had for being away was me.

I could just give Rudy a broken leg, but it's not my job. Besides, this war just continues to get worse. There would be no way he's coming home with just a broken leg, no. Hitler needs all the men he can get.

I've caught Liesel in the market, buying what food she and Alex could manage with the money they were earning, and I would watch her catch her breath when she saw the smallest things like Black forest cake. Oh how much he would bug her for a slither of the creamy, chocolate desert.

"When you get your own job, you can get as much cake as you like you greedy _schwine."_

That shows when someone loves another. They continue to think about them at the small links things will have to them. Lemons for his hair, a teddy for his generosity; and a countdown for a race.

When Alex stands in his shop, he only hears the light taps of Liesel's shoes on the wood floor and nothing more than the occasional bell of a customer entering the shop front. It was when his only son was around, he would hear giggles of their teasing, and Rudy's yelp of pain when Liesel would slap him. Sometimes he hears Liesel's struggle to not cry, and so he'd hug her tight. It's the best thing a guy can do rather than risk talking.

Rudy does his time in the war each day and night, with lack of sleep. It's during this time that everyone is distant from one another. It's the symptom of separation along with pain. As for Liesel, it's day and night of worry with lack of sleep. When they both have their chances, it's interrupted by the nightmares that haunt their lives.

Rudy's chances of getting shot aren't accurate, as the allies don't always have the gut to shoot, but rather sit down and have a cigarette.

It scares Rudy to have patrol duty, guarding the streets for suspicions. The streets are demolished and painted in soot. Cement is chipped from crashing into one another and collapsing.

Watching Rudy, he was with one other man. In their truck were three crates of stolen art and books to be destroyed. Walls of buildings were covered in Hitler youth posters, which were the only things on the street with colour, other than the blood red banner of the Swastika. The rest of the street had the usual signs of post-bombings and attacks. The sky was clear, with long steamy clouds of fog. Time for me to find a soul.

**Rudy's POV**

I was sat on the back of a truck, with my gun slung around my shoulder and my helmet strapped tight under my chin. I was set to guard these crates, and it sounds that my life depends on it. I have no idea what's inside, but I'm not allowed to open them, or it's a visit to the Führer. Having the gun so close felt like I was holding a bomb about to go off any second, with no idea where or how to discard it as far away from me safely, without hurting anyone.

The hot breeze from the heat of summer and smoke of fire was making me sweat. I haven't felt a day like this ever. Posters hanging from tall buildings were swaying with minimal damage. I hated those posters, I hated Hitler.

Being out here in the open felt like I was walking toward my death sentence. It can't be far now. My surroundings terrified me half to death, as it wasn't safe. I could be a target of a sniper, or the street be target of a plane.

Then I heard it...

The sharp sound pierced my ear,

The sound was notoriously familiar,

It made me sick to hear it.

A _gun_ shot.

And it made the world around me spin...

**Sorry, I just thought it was time for another cliff-hanger :) I have to admit, I love the attention.**

**Me: "Jess, I'm not even going to tell you what's going to happen."**

**Jess: "But we're friends! We're in the same class together!"**

**Me: "Nope, not telling. Oh, and don't forget the review or I'm calling my agent."**

**Jess: "ahh! No, hold up the phone!"**

**Me: "Hehe, jokes."**

***Jess is now laughing ;)***


	11. Father

**Hey guys! **

**Reminder for you all: You know you guys can send me your requests? I'll add them to this story, other stories and future stories you'd like me to make :D  
I want you to request!**

**Rudy's POV**

The sound of the bullet stunned me, but _didn't _hit me. Not yet.

My body reflex to the side at the sense of the notorious bullet. I hid behind a pillar, gun at the ready, and looked over at the other man to negotiate what to do.

"Someone needs to distract him." He said.

The gun went off again. It hit the pillar.

When the dust in my face cleared, I spoke.

"And?" I asked.

"Someone needs to get him." He said.

"Schneider, I'll go." I offered.

"No, you're young. You have a family." No, I'm a man.

"So do you. Let me go." I demanded that time. What am I getting myself into?

"Okay, I'll distract." He said reloading his gun. "On three. Drei, zwei, ein."

I bolted, running towards the shooter, minding the debris on the ground around the building. Schneider began firing at the building where the bullets were coming from as a distraction. I stopped every now and then to shield myself behind chunks of cement.

I crept into the building, gun at the ready. I was terrified. I wanted my job done so I could go home. Liesel.

I went upstairs and the door. Poking my gun in first, I entered the room. Nothing. I entered and flinched at another gunshot. Now I know where he is. At the end of the room, I stepped towards another door.

I came the doorway, to find a boy screaming, "No! No!" He cried in English. Nein?

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." I breathed in relief and took the boy by the collar and out the building. I took him to the car where Schneider could translate for me.

"Where do you live?" I spoke. Schneider repeated in English.

"He said his father's working here. He left the town hall when he wandered off." Schneider translated to me.

"Take him back; I'll stay guard until the truck comes to load the crates." I said. "Be careful, you'll have to leave him far to walk or you'll be blown."

I sat myself back on the truck, and began to re-bandage my sprained ankle with a splint.

**Liesel's POV**

I still helped Alex with the shop, but it was these days that I keep to myself.

It was early that morning, and there were many clothes to be repaired. The shop's closed at this time, so I don't expect any customers.

I traced the pattern of the worn fabric, and around the tear, and then began to poke the needle through a stitch in the trousers. Through the fabric, pull the chain of thread, and then poke back through. The cycle repeated as my mind read nothing. Time went by without a glance of the clock, and I didn't stop for a moment.

I was enjoying the silence, until it was interrupted by the shop bell. The needle slipped and I pricked myself, making a light cut on two or three layers of skin. I hissed in pain and dropped the needle back on the table and pushed the trousers off my knee.

I took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around my hand. I hated blood, especially my own. I can't stand looking at it. I felt shaky when I saw the red stain beginning to peek through.

"Who could be at the door during this time?" Alex said trotting down the stairs not noticing me. We only hope it's nothing bad. We've had nightmares of the telegram boy coming with an envelope to say Rudy's died or missing in action.

He came back, "It's fine, just another reminder."

I breathed out and sniffed back the tears.

"What'd you do to your hand?" He said pulling up a stool beside me.

"The needle it - it slipped."

He pulled out a fresh hanky and took away the bloodied one. He leaned back to reach the faucet and rinsed it, to clean away the blood. Then he bandaged it.

"Better?" He asked.

"Ja." I replied. I almost felt stupid to of that happened, it was embarrassing.

He then leaned close and hugged me, and it warmed my heart as if it were my father.

I didn't worry about the pain of loss, I ignored the longing for Rudy, and I let my hand go numb.

"Enjoy the hug, because when Rudy's back he'll want you all to himself."

I laughed and went red with the embarrassment.

**I have spare time tomorrow so I'll try getting another chapter up soon :)**

**Please review!**


	12. I'll have to marry you then

**I haven't updated since last year! Well it's not as bad as it sounds; it's just been about 4-5 weeks. Hopefully they won't be such big gaps as that, but I'm not going to be able to update as much as I used to. I'm starting College on the 27****th****, so it's going to be hard updating 1-2 times a week like I used to. It was hard doing that in Primary school!**

**Please send your suggestions and requests!**

**Death's POV**

Rudy and Liesel wasted no time as they rushed home from the sorrowful place. Rudy was once again reunited with his father, and accepted the heavy relief that he was finally home, and would be for a long time. That is a promise I can make to you.

Alex brought out wine and cakes, and they celebrated in the basement, for the war was over and they prayed for one to never affect their lives again.

The effect of war would remain on their minds for the rest of their life, and one day it'll come back to haunt them. I've always been a spoiler haven't I? I just can't help myself, I get interested.

Soon a day would come, where they are free from a world of destruction, and be settled in the comfort of a warm home. Their names would be known by thousands, and I would make a few more visits to the Steiner home, doing my duty.

I've never stopped watching Liesel from the moment I came for her brother. I was meant to take Rudy, but I joined the dots up and found he should remain alive, as I found I had more to take from her life. I've tried understanding humans, and it's just as hard as it is learning a full language, or the complete edition of English. No one brought up with English, could ever master the language perfectly.

It's now time I sit back and watch the lives of Liesel, Max, Rudy and Alex climb back up into the atmosphere, and you shall listen to the words I have to say.

Are you paying attention, because I will not repeat myself?

**It's short, because I haven't done a great deal of planning. I'll hint that the story will come to an end around the time I get to about no more than 40 chapters, before we move on to a sequel.**

**Some of you have been confused because I added a new series in the story which I'd left out. There was such a big gap that I had to fill it in. When the story is complete, or maybe sooner, I'll rearrange the chapters to order and adjust the story the best I can.**

**Thank you to all my viewers, we're just 200 views away from making it to 10,000! I came to this site wanting to share my passion, and so many of you have supported me and I never expected such a high amount.**

**Thank you!**


	13. War is over

**I haven't updated since last year! Well it's not as bad as it sounds; it's just been about 4-5 weeks. Hopefully they won't be such big gaps as that, but I'm not going to be able to update as much as I used to. I'm starting College on the 27****th****, so it's going to be hard updating 1-2 times a week like I used to. It was hard doing that in Primary school!**

**Please send your suggestions and requests!**

**Death's POV**

Rudy and Liesel wasted no time as they rushed home from the sorrowful place. Rudy was once again reunited with his father, and accepted the heavy relief that he was finally home, and would be for a long time. That is a promise I can make to you.

Alex brought out wine and cakes, and they celebrated in the basement, for the war was over and they prayed for one to never affect their lives again.

The effect of war would remain on their minds for the rest of their life, and one day it'll come back to haunt them. I've always been a spoiler haven't I? I just can't help myself, I get interested.

Soon a day would come, where they are free from a world of destruction, and be settled in the comfort of a warm home. Their names would be known by thousands, and I would make a few more visits to the Steiner home, doing my duty.

I've never stopped watching Liesel from the moment I came for her brother. I was meant to take Rudy, but I joined the dots up and found he should remain alive, as I found I had more to take from her life. I've tried understanding humans, and it's just as hard as it is learning a full language, or the complete edition of English. No one brought up with English, could ever master the language perfectly.

It's now time I sit back and watch the lives of Liesel, Max, Rudy and Alex climb back up into the atmosphere, and you shall listen to the words I have to say.

Are you paying attention, because I will not repeat myself?

**It's short, because I haven't done a great deal of planning. I'll hint that the story will come to an end around the time I get to about no more than 40 chapters, before we move on to a sequel.**

**Some of you have been confused because I added a new series in the story which I'd left out. There was such a big gap that I had to fill it in. When the story is complete, or maybe sooner, I'll rearrange the chapters to order and adjust the story the best I can.**

**Thank you to all my viewers, we're just 200 views away from making it to 10,000! I came to this site wanting to share my passion, and so many of you have supported me and I never expected such a high amount.**

**Thank you!**


	14. A proposal

**A bit longer this time. This one might well be my favourite, so let me know.**

**I f you have any ideas for a Book Thief story, I'm happy to write it!**

"Here are the keys, you know where everything is." Alex Steiner said to the new owner of the tailor shop. Liesel was standing in the doorway of the shop holding a suitcase heavily packed in each hand; with Max and Rudy behind also holding luggage.

Alex came out of the shop, turning to take one last look at it. "Should we look?" Alex asked them – they knew what he meant. "Ja." Liesel replied adding a sniffle. Alex turned from the shop and took hold of a trolley. "Here, put the luggage up on here, I'll handle it." Alex offered, taking suitcases one by one from Liesel, Rudy and Max.

They walked without a word to Himmel Street, nothing to be heard but the heavy trolley on the road and the distant chatter of people.

Today Rudy was going to make his promise to Liesel true.

Himmel street had been cleared of the rubble, but the charcoal burnt houses had been left. It was just the streets that had been cleared. Alex moved to a corner in the street and closed his eyes in front of a sign that read all the lost souls.

Max stuck with Liesel and Rudy, looking down at number thirty-three. Max stepped across a plank of wood and bent down to take a brick from a pile that had stacked up from the basement floor. It was blue on one side, with a faint yellow in the corner that formed the sun he'd painted.

He turned when he heard a sob burst, and saw Liesel with her head buried in Rudy's chest, forcing her sobs to be silent. Max came back across and stood with the two.

The Liesel and Rudy went over. Rudy jumped in the basement and took Liesel's arm to help her down. Rudy kept his arm around her the whole time, looking at Liesel's face for a sign of anything. Liesel's tears were wiped away by Rudy, but left a stain on her cheek.

To describe the new basement better, what bricks that were left untouched were stacked against walls and corners. It was dust filled with a new strong wood scaffolding to make your way in and out.

Rudy left Liesel's side and walked to an old paint can, taking a small velvet box from his pocket. He felt his heart beating in his chest, much like someone trying to break through a door.

"Still haven't found any rings lying around have you?" Rudy asked her, now standing by the wood scaffolding where Max was sitting. Liesel smiled remembering when he first asked her to look for one. "I know what you're doing." Max whispered to Rudy for Liesel not to hear. Rudy lost his cocky grin as the blood drained from his face. Max is like Liesel's brother.

"I trust you Rudy. Just promise me Max is like Liesel's brother.

"I trust you Rudy. Just promise me you won't ever hurt her." Max said. "Why would I?" Rudy assured him. "I made a promise to her that we would get out of here." Max had his hand on Rudy's shoulder, and quickly dashed out to get Alex knowing that he wouldn't want to miss it.

Rudy walked back to Liesel, seeing she had not yet noticed the box. By now Alex and Max were on the scaffolding, watching them in silence.

"Will this one do?" Rudy asked Liesel, collecting the box as he walked in front of her. Liesel's eyebrows rose as she saw him drop down on one knee. "Liesel Meminger; when I first saw you as your new mother called me an arsehole, I told Tommy 'I will marry that girl'. When you stole apples with me, you made me feel lucky. Just spending time with you made me feel happy. Every time I asked for that kiss, I always thought of it as a joke, but when I saw you panicking the time I fished your book from the Amper River, I felt you cared more than just a friend would and I came to realise Ich liebe Dich. Will you marry me, Book Thief?"

Liesel's heart swelled as Rudy spoke, watching his cocky grin that begged for that kiss each time. Instead of speaking yes, she spat on the ground...

Once.

Rudy stood and hugged her, before pulling away and slipping the ring on her finger. "Is that _still_ one spit yes, and two spits no?" Liesel turned looking up at Max and Alex with a tear in the corner of her eye. "Oh Papa, don't cry." Rudy said to Alex. "My boy's grown up." Rudy and Liesel stepped out of the basement and Max pulled Liesel into a hug, resting his chin on her head.

"Now I expect I have nieces and nephews by the time you're twenty-five." Max said sternly.

"Max!" Liesel yelled pulling away. Max chuckled at her reaction, plus the way Rudy looked away to hide his blush.

"Okay now, to Australia we go!" Max lead them out the street, taking his turn pushing the trolley.

"But no doing anything until we're in Australia." Max joked. They all laughed at that. "I'm serious -and no kissing!" He added when he saw Rudy deeply kissing Liesel on the lips.

"Oh, leave them alone!" Alex smiled.

**Like how this is going? I like it! I Hope you did**


	15. Train Ride

**Hey guys, ideas from you are always welcome**

**Death's POV**

On the train the four of them, five if you include me, sat alone in the end carriage. They had made it in Australia, arriving in Darwin the previous day on a ship, now taking the train through Queensland and past New South Wales to make it to Victoria. Max sat on the left row of seats next to Alex - in the far back, spying on Rudy and Liesel that sat four rows ahead on the right. Rudy was holding Liesel's hands, and he was murmuring words to her, to quiet for Max to hear.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Max whispered to Alex. "I've said this many times, leave them alone!" He yell-whispered, smiling. Max returned the smile, leaning over his seat to hear them.

All to be heard in the carriage, you could hear nothing but Rudy and Liesel's quiet laughter and the bumps along the journey of the train. "Stop having fun!" He called to them.

Liesel turned, "Get lost!" She joked. Max got up and sat in between the two to play along with the joke.

"No holding hands, no kissing. In fact, don't touch each other at all!" He looked either side of his to see their faces for a reply, and notice they were staring at each other. "No eye-contact with each other!" Max turned back to look at Alex, "And this old man will be my bodyguard. Liesel sit with Alex and Rudy can sit with me."

*A Bit Later*

Liesel and Rudy were sat together again with Max and Alex behind them. "Look at it, it's beautiful." Liesel gasped, taking in the sight of the Sydney Opera House in the sunset. The bridge too looked amazing in the horizon with the lights of the cars flying past. Rudy wanted to kiss her, but still hadn't yet got all of his confidence.

By now it was night time and they were due to settle in Melbourne, Victoria the next morning. Liesel was sat on the end; her body laid half on Rudy who was using the wall of the train and a jacket for a head-rest. The two were asleep, leaving Max, Alex and I to watch them.

"The only thing worse than a boy you hate is a boy you like." Max said to Alex. "She used to come home and say 'Rudy is a pain in the neck', and now look at them. Alex had to laugh at that.

Soon it was only me left to watch, as Max and Alex had found themselves in a deep sleep too. I watched the soft moonlight that made its way inside the train and I waited for the morning to come.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Max teases once again

**Time for Max to embarrass Rudy and Liesel once again...**

Liesel walked into the new living room of their home in Melbourne to the sound of Max roaring cackles of laughter. "What's funny?" She asked sitting next to him on the sofa.

"I was just thinking how Rosa would react if you said you were getting married to Rudy." Liesel laughed at that too, soon looking down to hide her emotions creating silence in the room.

Max broke that with, "Or if you're having a baby." Adding his smile to bring back hers. "Und what if I am?" She asked looking up into his eyes. "You mean you're..."

"Nein. I just wanted to see your face, it was funny." She smiled. "So in two year's time you will be?" "Nein."

"One year's time?" He pushed. "Maybe!" She replied pretending to read a book she'd pulled out.

"Before Winter?" Smiling at how he was creating a light blush on Liesel's cheeks. "Stop it!" She cried embarrassed.

The time Rudy walked in, Liesel didn't know whether to be embarrassed that Max would get on to him next or relived that he could change the conversation.

"Hallo Rudy, we were just talking about you." Max smiled at Liesel who was deep red in the face with embarrassment, tears in her eyes with hysteria. Max turned to Rudy looking serious and could tell Rudy was scared now.

Rudy was confused. "Why is Liesel crying?" He thought to himself. "Am I in trouble with Max?" Also to himself. He still hadn't fully warmed up to Max.

"Come sit down." Max tapped an empty spot on his left, separating Rudy from Liesel with him being in the middle. Rudy's heart was thumping in his chest and avoided Max's eyes as he sat down. He continued staring at Liesel confused.

"Liesel just told me I would have a nephew next year." He came out cheekily.

"I did not!" Liesel exclaimed taking her head from her hands. "Then why didn't you?" He asked her cheekily liking where this was going. "Because it's not true." She stated.

"I don't see that written in stone, hey Rudy?" Liesel went back to hiding in her hands with mixed feelings. Max started laughing; loving the way Rudy went red. "You can change that easy, can't you Rudy?" Then Rudy couldn't breathe.

"Nein." Was the first word from Rudy. He almost hesitated, not sure if that was the right answer.

"So you're not going to change that?"

"Leave them alone!" They all heard Alex call from the door. He walked up to Max chuckling, "Get out." He snickered pushing Max out the room. He pulled up a stool for him to face them both.

"Instead you can start tomorrow." Alex said.

"Papa!" Rudy cried.

"I'm joking, take your time." He said getting up to leave them room. "It's up to when you're both ready, not by how much Max is going to annoy you." He left the room saying to Max.

"Stay out, it's awkward in there right now already now that you've left." Alex said leaving them both laughing.

**A lot of embarrassment here, what would you like to see next time? **

**Also thank you Sunniva!**


	17. Home

**Sorry if it's not a great chapter, I've had a terrible day today. I hope you'll like it though and I'll try to upload again within a day.**

**Death's POV**

"Do you like it?" Rudy asked Liesel, dropping luggage to the floor. "It's wonderful." Liesel breathed returning his hug.

Liesel turned and took a long look around the room. They still had yet to earn money, but they would make do with this house. It was a single story house; with the kitchen, dining and lounge being all one room.

This new house was the only thing that was keeping her mind away from the bombing. She felt guilty to still be alive and watch the sadness in Alex's eyes from the loss of his wife and children, and for Rudy the loss of his siblings.

She walked further in the room and left the room through a doorway that led to the hall. There were two doors, each of them bedrooms.

"I get the biggest room!" Max yelled running into the short hallway to choose between the two rooms.

"You're such a child." Liesel told him. She returned back into the main room to help un-pack.

"If we make a list of what we need, it's going to be a long list." Rudy said to her. "Because we're poor. Herr Steiner, look." She turned holding a picture of him and Rudy.

"Liesel, the least you could do is call me Alex." He replied taking the picture with a smile. He'd let her call him Papa, but that's probably forcing things on her. "You are a Steiner now anyway." He added, enveloping her into a hug to make her feel welcome.

"Not yet." She stated. "But you're not far." He said not yet pulling away after he heard her sniffle. Then Rudy came in to comfort her too.

"I'm sorry." She said beginning to sob in his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Alex asked her.

"None of you deserve me; it should be your wife here, not me." She answered pulling away from his arms.

"Liesel," Rudy started. "We all love you; none of this is your fault."

"Don't feel bad," Alex encouraged. "You have every right to be here. Rudy didn't propose to you for nothing did he?" He finished, resting a hand on her shoulder to assure her.

Rudy wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "You're stupid Liesel," Rudy said, making her heart clench. "You're stupid to think such a thing rather than say it. Don't you remember the bombing? The morning we woke up? I didn't say goodbye to you because I didn't want to. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"I love you." She burst out, not being able to say much more. She found it hard to avoid crying.

Alex left a kiss on Liesel's golden curls before leaving them in peace.

"Is she okay?" Max whispered to Alex in the hallway. "She'll be fine." He spoke softly, trying to avoid his own tears.

"We're sharing a room aren't we?" Max said to Alex to take their minds off everything.

"I'm dreading it." Alex played on, followed by laughter of the two.

**Next chapter will be them un-packing and furnishing and that sort of thing. I promise it's a lot more interesting than it sounds.**

**Also thank you again Sunniva. I knew I had to get this chapter up today to not disappoint you. I love your suggestions so please keep them coming. Also please get an account!**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! You can leave your suggestions too!**


	18. Luck for the Steiners

**Sorry I won't be doing smut at least not for a while. Remember I am twelve, but I'll try rise the romance higher to please you. Sorry!**

**There's not a lot of strong romance in this chapter but there's bits in there. Please tell me what you think!**

**5 months later June 17****th****-18****th**

Rudy had just returned from work and had come to the train station to collect Liesel. He wanted to surprise Liesel before their wedding next week.

Her back was turned to him; she was standing with a book in her hands leaning against a post with her suitcase beside her, rested on the ground.

She spun around when she heard his giggle with a grin and stared at him with her dangerous brown eyes. Rudy took out a bunch of flowers that he'd hid behind his back. "Hallo Jesse Owens."

"For your Majesty." He grinned in return handing then to her. "Danke Schön." Rudy pulled her into a hug and spun her around. "Come here." Rudy said placing back down on her feet and taking her hand.

He started leading her out the station, taking the flowers from her to allow her to put a coat on. "Put it on, it's a bit chilly." He said wrapping the coat around her.

"Where are we going?" Liesel asked him as they walked out the door. "It's a surprise." He smiled eager to see Liesel's reaction. Taking her hand, he began speaking about where they were going. "Why did you want me to take a train to Sunbury instead of Mount Hotham?"

"Papa's got a loan and Max is helping me pay it off." He started. "What did you do?" Liesel asked him. "It's nothing to do with the police. So you don't trust me?" He asked a little taken back. "No, I just can't think where we're going." Liesel replied giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well you know how Max has been teasing us a lot about things..." She noticed him turn his head to hide his embarrassment and she giggled.

"Ja. What did you do?" She asked looking at the street as they walked. "You see this house?" He asked her. "I'm not blind am I?" She asked cheekily.

"I never said you were. Let's go inside, it's for sale." Rudy said yanking her hand. "Rudy nein!" She protested. "We can't just walk in a strangers' house."

What Liesel didn't know is Rudy had planned the whole thing.

"Come on its fine." He said dragging her closer to the door. "Nein! Rudy!" She continued protesting. Rudy picked her up by the waist to make it easier to force inside. "Rudy!" He placed her on the floor after walking in through the doorway.

"I come back from Sydney after two days and now you're acting funny and breaking into strangers' houses!" She hissed at him. "Hey Liesel, look around." "What did you do, is this all our furniture?" She questioned looking around listening to Rudy laughing.

"Come to the kitchen." He said taking her hand again.

"Hallo, welcome home Liesel. Would you like a cup of tea?" Max grinned from their new kitchen table.

"Home?" Liesel wasn't exactly confused but shocked with excitement. "So you moved from Mount Hotham to; where are we right now?" She asked.

"Kilmore." Alex smiled.

"That's miles away!" Liesel said. "How did you afford this?" She asked.

"I've been saving up and Papa got a loan from the bank. Max helped too." Rudy replied. "That new job me and Max have is going to help a lot."

She took a step closer to Rudy and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Thank you." She gave him a peck on the lips and turned to give a hug to Alex next. "Not that I mind, but why did we move?" She asked pulling away from Alex and walking over to Max next.

Max pulled her into a hug and said, "So you had room for children, there's a spare room upstairs." "Don't you start again Max." Alex warned him. Liesel laughed at them and looked to Rudy. "Well then show me the rest of the house." Liesel said to him.

After walking upstairs and showing the bedrooms, he showed her the spare room. "And this one's the largest. It's meant for a nursery, but we can use it for whatever we like." Rudy said mumbling the last sentence with a light blush.

"And your use is for five kids." Max said walking past in the hallway. "Max!" Alex warned.

Stepping into the room, it had a large space in the middle from where you walked in. Either side there was an add-on to the room to keep beds for children leaving the large space for toys and desks. There were also two closets by the door.

"That side is for Rudy junior and that side is for Liesel junior." Max said walking in. "Do you want me to get rid of him yet?" Alex asked from the doorway. Liesel giggled, "Nein." Alex came over and hugged her. "This room is for my grandchildren right?" He asked. He pulled away and watched Liesel look down at her feet. "Vielleicht." She blushed. "What do you mean maybe?" He teased.

**Later in the evening**

In bed Liesel and Rudy lay tangled with each other, in the dark of the cold autumn night. "Goodnight, Buch Dieb." Rudy said. "Goodnight fish." She replied stroking her fingers through his hair.

"Are you nervous about the wedding next week?" He asked. "Ja." She replied. "I'm going to make sure it's perfect." "Well it doesn't matter if it's not. As long as I get to stay with you, that's the main thing."

"Ja I know. I just don't like to disappoint you." He said. "You have never disappointed me Rudy, only the time I saw you giggling with that other girl when we were sitting by the lake."

"Admit it Saumensch, you were jealous." Rudy grinned cheekily.

"I was!" She admitted.

"So you loved me this whole time?" He asked.

"Ja, I suppose. I just never realised it until you stopped asking for that kiss after you jumped in the river." She chuckled at the memory.

"Goodnight Saumensch." He said kissing her deeply. After pulling away she replied. "Goodnight Saukerl."

**The next Morgen  
Liesel's POV**

I was sat on the bed of me and Rudy new room. Honestly I love this house, but I'll miss Mount Hotham. It's a funny name really for such a cold place that it is. I was staring out of the window and I was holding 'Die Bücherdiebin', and my mind at the time was clear of thought, but I had many things on my mind.

In five days time, I would no longer be a Meminger or a Hubermann, but a Steiner. One thing that scared me is what if I can't have children? What if I'm damaged? I know it's what Rudy wants. He's great with children too and I want him to be happy.

I thought about what Alex said. "This room is for my grandchildren right?" I know he'll be happy if it ever happens. That made me think about my Mama and Papa, Rosa and Hans. Thinking of them made giggle, but it gave me a chill down my spine to almost feel their presence.

"Liesel!" I heard Rudy call from downstairs. The voice was in the back of my head, but after Rudy called for a third time, I stood and called back. "Ja?"

"I want you to come with Max and me to pick you a desk!" He answered. "Can't it wait Rudy? We don't have the money for a desk." I said this time walking to the stairs to talk rather than shouting.

"We do now. Let me buy you desk and you can write more stories and share them with the neighbourhood children. You'd like that hey Saumensch?" He replied.

"Okay. Is it the same as your old job?" I asked. "Same job, but a higher position. Come on, if you don't like any I'll get Shay to make one." Shay was one of Rudy's friends he'd made and he's great and carpentry work since his father worked in a wood shop. The go to work together and even got the job transfer together.

"Okay." I replied following them down the street to a timber furniture store.

**Nice and long here, I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be there wedding hopefully, otherwise the next one so please give me your ideas and leave a comment for this chapter!**


	19. The Wedding

**Sorry if I haven't done the whole wedding thing right but I didn't have time to search about it. Feel free to correct me and I'll edit it later. :)**

**And he's the wedding that Sunniva requested, not that I don't mind writing them. I love writing them!**

**Death's POV**

Today was an event I did not want to miss. Liesel's wedding. It wasn't a large ceremony and only had around twenty guests to come watch, all of which were friends that they'd met in the past few months. I bought along some family, giving her just over thirty guests.

Hans and Rosa came, as well as the rest of the Steiner family. I also collected her mother and brother to watch her marriage to Rudy Steiner.

We all sat at the back, letting Rudy and Liesel feel their presence.

Max was best man, standing tall and proud beside Rudy as they waited for Liesel, who was being led by Alex and three young women behind as bridesmaids. A young girl named Freda, whose father worked for the same company as Rudy and Max, walked down in front proud leaving Rose petals down the aisle.

Then a boy a few years older, stood next to the priest with a pillow of two rings.

I looked between Rudy and Liesel and their family, to watch their faces. Rosa and Hans were proud of them as they all were. Rosa even cried and wished she could be there for her.

Liesel heart raced feeling the presence of her family and saw her Papa's eyes twinkle and as she stared back, he winked and smiled.

Her grin stayed and she watched her mother and brother. Her brother smiled a toothless grin that warmed her heart. Her mother cried and smiled as she watched Liesel.

Rudy was there waiting for that kiss. He was turned to watch her and took a glance behind her to see his siblings and her mother. His heart jumped to see them in the back of his head, but his heart melted at the sight of Liesel's beauty.

"You've got this Rudy." Max murmured to him.

When Liesel made it to the end Alex whispered to the two, "I'm proud of you two." And he smiled taking a seat.

Liesel and Rudy turned face-to-face and obeyed the priest as he said, "You may join hands." The two were smiling like two children trying to contain themself of a big surprise.

"I, Rudolph Steiner take you Liesel Meminger, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Rudy said.

"I, Liesel Meminger take you Rudolph Steiner, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Do you Rudolph Steiner; take Liesel Meminger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked the same with Rudy.

"I do." He grinned.

"And Do you Liesel Meminger; take Rudolph Steiner to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Liesel.

"I do." She smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

This bit made Rudy most happy. He put his arms around her waist and tilted his head to the side to lean in for his kiss. Liesel rested her arms on his shoulders and kissed him back smiling against it.

Everyone was clapping and they pulled away. Liesel was crying and Max hugged her tightly.

She felt Hans give her a hug too, and she could almost feel his cool arms around her, which were both comforting and haunting. It was the one time that Liesel longed for her brother the most. She felt the need for him to hug and tickle him making him grin, the way he used to. She really did miss him. She felt lucky to have Max, knowing she'd always need a brother.

**Hope you liked, please review!**

**Thank you everyone for your ideas, especially Sunniva.**


	20. An outing

**AN: Enjoy! Please review and send me your feedback!**

**Chapter 10**

**Rudy's POV**

The day had started with me and Liesel laid out on the lounge, reading. Honestly I could've stayed there in peace, especially since I wasn't reading. I was really watching Liesel. I watched her chest rise and fall, and made my breathing in sync with it. She'd bought an English translated book, to get used to reading it rather than German. I love how she'd point words out to me, fascinated by the similarity between the two languages, as if she were a young child learning to read.

I was happy where I was, until papa came in telling us to go outside. He has a point though; we hadn't come to visit Germany, just to live our normal life in a hotel reading.

So Liesel and me left the hotel room with a jacket and pair of gloves, and proceeded in direction of many stores that we could spend hours in to look at everything.

Liesel had taught me to notice the colours of events, so here is today. The sun was out with a cold breeze that spring day. The sky was blue of different shades, along with puffs of white and a distant whistle of the quiet, steady wind. Green was returning to the land and trees, as the wind blew away the dead leaves and twigs that had fallen to the white roads the previous month.

I suppose you wouldn't really call it a holiday, more like visiting your long-distant family. This visit was like visiting a new part of town, a place you've never been; as Germany is a fast progressing country, so there are many new things to see now that the streets had been cleared.

She had her arm linked with mine; avoiding the memories by looking into every store we passed - the best distraction. We hardly spoke as we went into each shop to look at things.

I took a moment, just staring over at her as she inspected items upon shelves. She spotted me staring and started giggling, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your face!" She chuckled.

That laugh of hers, "My face?"

"Ja." She giggled.

I smiled back, looking myself for a little gift to buy Liesel.

We stopped at a café and we each bought a kaffee, and sat at a table by the window. She had her hand out on the table, fiddling with my fingers and interlocking our hands together.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked for the first time since we were in the newsagent looking at gifts and books.

"I don't know." She said looking back at me, taking her eyes off our hands. "Just keep walking around the city?" She suggested.

I on purposely didn't answer her, but stared into her dangerous eyes instead.

"Rudy?" She said to grab my attention.

"Sorry, I got lost in your eyes." I grinned.

She looked down hiding her smile. Aww she's cute when she does that! "I love you."

"Love you too." She said.

We left the café and continued walking, feeling the air turn cold as we stepped outside.

"Your breath smells, like coffee and mint." She said.

"Well that started as an insult." I looked over at her.

"That's true." She smiled back.

We followed the street, going nowhere in particular. Our eyes followed all the street signs, as my mind trailed off once again.

"Rudy," Her voice interrupted my thoughts. "Rudy look." Her voice was hurt.

There weren't any more shops around, but more just a regular street of houses. I looked around and saw the church. My mind switched to the faces of our lost family and friends of Himmel Straße. "Did you-um, want to go in?" I felt awkward asking.

She didn't reply, but instead walked in direction of the graveyard. She stopped at the gate and said, "I should've bought flowers."

She's so stupid sometimes, it makes me laugh. "It's fine." I said leading her down the stone footpath.

I was quite nervous coming here, because I didn't know how Liesel would react. We haven't been here in years, not since the week we left on our journey to Australia.

Finding their grave, I could see that Liesel was fighting the urge to cry. "We can come back another time when you're ready if you like." I said.

"Nein, I'm fine." She said, kneeling in front of the grave of her foster parents.

I kneeled next to her, taking her hand. I kept silent and stared ahead and the gravestone, eyeing the letters that spelt Rosa and Hans Hubermann.

She rested her head on my shoulder and took in a deep breath of the cold air and I watched as she breathed out. I had my arm tightly around her, the other stoking her German blonde curls.

She still wasn't crying, but I could tell by her uneven breathing that she was trying really hard not to.

"It's okay to cry Liesel."

She turned her head to hide in my shoulder while she cried. I kissed her hair fighting my own tears coming on. I mostly felt hurt just seeing her cry.

In my head I pictured what it would be like if the bombing never would have happened. Liesel has had so much loss in the last eight years, it made me feel guilty. My own tear fell, and the wind made it's wet trail feel colder.

"I'm sorry Liesel."

She swallowed, "It's not like you can help it." She mumbled looking down at her lap.

"I wish I could." I said. I took a breath in and added, "Imagine that bombing never happened; if we were in Australia with your Papa teasing us with Max." I saw her smile at the thought and that made me feel better already.

"Oh they would never stop." She smiled.

I wiped her tears away for her. "Okay?"

"Ja."

**AN: Hey, hope you liked!**

**Review Questions:  
Why are they living in Australia?  
**_**A: At the end of the book, Liesel moves to Sydney  
**_**Q: Australia doesn't have snow!  
**_**A: Yes we do, but not all over Australia. It mostly snows in the Victoria Mountains. I know for sure it does snow because I have experienced it in Adelaide!  
**_**Questions answered? Hope so**

**If you have any questions or requests for me, feel free to ask them in your review or PM me!**


	21. Woman

**This chapter took me four hours! A majority of the time was spent watching the type line thingy blinking. **

**I'm reminding you now, PLEASE REVIEW! I tried hard to make this chapter the longest I've ever written, it has over 2,000 words! **

All the men of the house each had their job, so they ended up spending their hours out of the house, leaving Liesel alone. She despised it, and missed being set to work. She'd already done the weeks cleaning twice already, wiping down all the picture frames, dusting off the shelves, straightening the row of books and re-aligning the sofas and chairs.

Even with her small collection of books yet to be read, she couldn't find something to entertain herself. She'd made many failed attempts to knit, crochet and sew. Last week Rudy had already taken away her Embroidery kit to prevent her from taking out her frustration with it on Rudy yet again.

She didn't want to sit there for hours reading books, or taking naps. She was never a person to have a routine of napping, she must always be doing something, sleeping is for bedtime, and bedtime only.

She had no one to socialise with, as she hadn't gotten to know her community to well, and a neighbour across the road from her had already come to despise her, for being a refugee from Germany. She had to learn to hold her tongue from him, and even hold back her German comebacks, for she knew it wouldn't do her anymore good, for he worked at the local Police station.

It was a hot day, 36 degrees to be precise, so Liesel didn't find any reason to go out for a walk. Don't worry, it's been worse.

She longed to go to the creek to dip her feet into the cool water, and walk across the bridge to where it panned out to a river, and a waterfall into the low mountains of rock and granite. It was a commonly visited place by Liesel and Rudy. They'd stand behind the curtains of the waterfall, and would take turns swinging across the riverbank by the rope securely hanging down, occasionally letting go to land at the foaming water in the clear blue river. They'd listen to the crashing sound made and they'd rush out the water back to the river bank for another turn on the rope.

She stared out the window of her bedroom on the second floor, looking across the town, waiting to see Rudy and Max walking home, well that wouldn't be for another hour, and Alex wouldn't be home for another two. It was only 4:02, time to read again.

* * *

She walked out onto the balcony half an hour later, when she looked up from her reading place, and found that as the day was closing into the evening, that the weather had become much cooler, and the sun was beginning to take its place higher above the clouds. She took off downstairs and left the house after looking up, leaving the two of them alone.

She buttoned her cardigan as she walked down the footpath, and headed in direction of the markets. She smiled at the passing children, running through the streets and found Freda, the girl who took part as Liesel's Flower girl for her Wedding. She was just eight years old, and was shy but had a big heart.  
She was trying her hardest to reach for an apple from the trolley, crouching lower each time to try getting a harder jump for the apple. Her grin widened for the girl, and so she lifted her for her to reach it.

"Thank you; oh, it's you Liesel!" She said returning the smile as she turned around.

Of all people she'd newly met in the last year, Liesel had a closer bonding to Freda the most. Freda too had a love for stories, and they'd spend Sunday afternoons together. Liesel was still a child at heart, so the two of them certainly got on well when it came to playing games and conversations.

Freda's mother worked at the market, and would have Freda help her on some days after school.

Liesel could recall a time when a man flirted with her at the grocery stand. He held a stem of wheat between his teeth and spoke words of the English language in an American accent. She laughed at his replied and gave him her best smile, just to annoy Rudy even more as pay back for the joke he'd pulled on her once before.

By the time Liesel had realised that she should be getting home, was when she caught sight of her husband signalling her to follow him out of the market, and back home.

"What were you doing walking to the market all alone?" Rudy said sternly to her.

"What has been up with you?" Max questioned Rudy. "You've been acting strange all day!"

Liesel ignored what Max said and replied, "What's so bad about that, a little fresh air wouldn't hurt."

"And what if you did get hurt; I still don't trust that neighbour, you don't know what he could do!" Rudy cried.

They were all walking in a hurry, for Liesel was trying to get a further distance from Rudy, where he was speeding up to throw more questions at her. Max was just trying to keep up to work out what was going on.

Rudy spoke again, when Liesel silenced him with, "Enough Rudy!"

The three of them walked the rest of the way in silence, clouded with confusion and frustration.

When Alex arrived home, Max mentioned to him how strange Rudy had been acting. Liesel had set dinner out for them, and they all spoke as if it were a normal day, for Liesel was great at hiding things, where as Rudy awkwardly sat, eating his food at a slow pace from his average, who ate like Ron Weasley.

When Liesel had finished her dinner, she excused herself to her shared bedroom Rudy, in which he soon followed after.

"I told you to stay inside." Rudy said.

"And _you_ don't have control of me." Liesel protested.

"I just want to protect you. If anything did happen, how am I supposed to know where you are?"

Liesel huffed as she couldn't find an answer. "Well," She stammered as she looked around the room for words. "Can I get a job then, just part time or something?"

"What for?" He asked.

"Well you know me; I always have to be doing something!" She reasoned.

"And what about all those books you've collected over the years?"

"Each day it's just been cleaning, reading and staring out the window. It's almost enough to put me off books for life!"

He smiled. "No we can't have that can we," He replied grinning even wider at her. "What sort of job then?"

"I don't know, somewhere on the market?"

"It could work. Do you think you can manage?" He said taking her into his arms, and found his hands resting on her small bump in her middle.

"For now," She admitted. "It will help us financially as well."

"When are we going to tell them?" Rudy asked her.

"I'm thinking tomorrow."

"Well you are the actor of the house, how are we going to tell them?

It was Saturday, and so only Liesel and Alex were home. Since Alex worked later than Rudy and Max, it gave him the chance to have Saturdays off work.

Now Liesel's schedule for today was not much different from yesterday. She started the morning with walking down to the local newsagent for a newspaper, then proceeded back home to make breakfast. When Rudy and Max left to make it to their bus stop, it was a quick clean of the kitchen and a read of the newspaper.

She stopped at the advertisements for Father's Day coming in the next couple months. **(AN: In Australia, Father's Day is always on the first week of September.)** She thought about Rudy, and how he was soon to be a father. She searched though the pages of the sale, and thought it'd be a good time to buy Alex and Max something too, for they had done so much for her.

Now it was time to bake. She hadn't made a habit of doing it, as she found the work tiring, but each Saturday she'd make a treat for them to share in the evenings of the weekend. She settled on chocolate biscuits, since fruit wasn't in season at that time of the year.

And just since she didn't feel like another reading, she found her wardrobe needed some attention. From the box she pulled down, a book came from the shelf too, just missing her head. She bent down to pick it up, recovering an image of her brother that fell from it. 'The Gravediggers Handbook'. Her heart was suddenly drenched from the bucket of sorrow, as she looked back up at the shelf with a tear in her eye. She reached back for the shelf again to recover another of her most savoured books. 'Mein Kampf'.

The pages were cracking from the dry paint, but you could still make out the words she once wrote when she was just fourteen years old, just nine years ago.

She backed up onto the edge of her bed, sitting herself down, revising herself to the words titled on the pages.

She came back to reality by the yell of "Saumensch!", from outside, signalling that her husband and her brother had returned home at their early time.

"What sort of boy names do you favour?" Liesel asked the men on the opposite side of the table, as she set out her tray of tea and newly baked biscuits.

"Well I remember saying to Rudy's mother, that we should rename him long – distance-"

"Papa..." Rudy said.

"- because each time he he'd throw up, you know how he had reflux, he had such a good aim!"

Max and Liesel exchanged a laugh when Liesel continued, "And what about girl's names?"

Then it clicked, "Wait..." Max started with a frown.

When Alex realised what she meant, he sat there opening his mouth, but with no words coming out.

Their faces were all lost with smiles as Liesel began to cry with emotion, and they all stood from their chairs around the table to exchange hugs.

They had all seen how much Liesel loved children and how they'd look up to her and with that it had Alex and Max proud of them. Rudy was still living his childhood and it was about to grow into the greatest events of his life.

"I want to make a bet," Max said. "That it'll be a boy."

"What are you talking about, she'll be a girl?" Alex protested.

And here comes the bickering again. It hadn't scared Liesel to tell them, because she knew it's what they wanted.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This means the story is coming to an end very soon!**

**Thank you all for the Favourites and Views!**

**Remember what to do now? Here's a clue, R***ew.  
Answer: REVIEW!**


	22. Goodbye

**For any of you who have followed or favourite my story, 'Hans, Werner, Rosa and Felix' I will be deleting it shortly while it undergoes major adjustments. For the most part because I've changed the characters I've created and because I wrote it when I was 11 and my grammar has improved since. 'Another Chapter to the rest of lives' is also being deleted, possibly with a new title.**

**FYI: Williehelm is a German form of the French name, William.**

**Death's POV **

I can proudly tell you that Liesel and Rudy had their first children yesterday. It was a shock to them all when they heard it was going to be twins, but they were further more ready, knowing that they needed something big in their life, but not another sad one.

They were born on the eighteenth of February, in the year of 1952. A boy and a girl, to the given names of Rosa Annie-Lou and Williehelm Hans Steiner. Rudy has become accounted to call his daughter by Rosanna, and his son Will.

Each of them had small traces of blonde hair on their heads, and pools of brown under their squinting eyelids.

Rudy was hopelessly beside Liesel during it all, and was shortly visited by Max and Alex when it was over.

From the moment they were laid in her arms, Liesel has grown protective of her children, as it's expectant of a mother. She never forgets how they'd always melt into her arms the same ever time. Rudy is already trying to get Williehelm to walk before Rosa, teaching him to follow in his father's footsteps of being competitive, and never letting a man loose to a woman.

On their first birthday, it had been very emotional for the parents, for how quick they grow up.

During their first year, they faced a Christening, the experience of their first boat ride, the beginnings of their first teeth, a short page of vocabulary, and their competing to the door of the fastest crawling.

On a side note Rudy has also quit his job, and now works as a voluntary fire-fighter, training to work for money. Max has co-established a clothing business along with his wife and brother-in-law, which has taken off across the state. Alex continues to live with Liesel and Rudy with the children, and takes odd jobs in town, taking the liberty of shining people's shoes, and working as a barman on Tuesdays.

I have only followed on for so long, it's already been fourteen years since I first encountered Liesel, but it's time I say goodbye to the Book Thief for some time. You see, I've just gotten caught up, that's all. This isn't goodbye yet, my dear reader. You'll just have to wait.

Follow me again soon, where I introduce you to the children properly, as I still have yet to get to know them myself.

Bye for now...

**Thank you all for the follows, favourites, reviews, you name it. Together we've reached over 15,000 views, with a further 5,000 on Wattpad, and I can't thank you enough. To some people they're just numbers, but those numbers have done a lot to me. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me, please keep an eye out for the sequel I'll be publishing soon. **


	23. News on the sequel

Hello Everyone! Sorry this is just an Authors Note :D

I forgot to mention that the title for the new sequel I'll have coming soon is still yet to be decided. I'll let you know by posting another update on this story for you all, as well as a preview.

I decide story titles by seeing how they'll relate to the story, I haven't begun writing yet because I'm very busy at the moment. As some of you know I'm in high school now (as of February), and I am still struggling with the transition.

Thank you again for following along with me, as of May 28th I've officially posted stories to for a year!

-Emily

_Also just a reminder that both "Hans, Werner, Rosa and Felix" and "Another Chapter to the Rest of our lives" have been deleted._


End file.
